particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Libertarian Socialist Party
'' The United Front Our party is looking to establish a Social Democratic state , where the free market is the backbone of the economy, but the state has the power over public property and nationlizes said public companies. A state of which the people are in their own selves control the backbone of the party and the course of the nation. We´re looking to establish a mixed economic state, where the people have democratic say in the decisions the government should make. "Ever since the beginning of time, man has attempted to exploit his brethren ruthlessly for his own profit. A benefit for one person has resulted in the loss of a multitude. Time after time, only a few have been elevated to an unthinkable state of wealth and prosperity while the super majority of the populous sinks lower. For far too long has the term "poor" been in existence in a world where natural resources and basic necessities are abundant. The vice of economics, capitalism, is at fault for this stain on humanity. It has plagued the human race for an eternity and has corrupted far too many into believing its cause. A cause based on self-gain, a cause based on wealth for the few and poverty for the masses, capitalism has proven to be the largest murderer known to mankind. The have-nots have been pushed down for far too long by its non-sensual structures. We, the members of the Libertarian Socialist Party, proudly practice and believe in socialism. We believe that through its democratic ideals, its rationality, and promise of social justice, socialism has the most potential and effectiveness to establish a working community. Regardless of our beliefs in full front socialism or mixed market socialism, we understand that the only way to create a sound society is through grassroots economics, an ideology that reaches out to the common citizenry rather than the elite ruling classes who often times neglect the common people." Formed by the Socialist International, The Libertarian Socialist Party supports and promises to uphold the following assertions: 1. Social Justice. Wealth is created through both physical and mental labor by the working class. Moreover, all creation of wealth in modern society is a collective and cooperative effort. The capitalist distribution of wealth, however, pays little attention to this reality. Wealth is concentrated in the hands of the few rather than in the hands of the many who created it. There is an ever increasing - and entirely unjustified - gap between rich and poor. Socialism aims to correct this crucial problem. It aims to reduce the gap between rich and poor as much as possible and give workers more control over their own work and the wealth they create. Socialism favors an active, responsible state that owns and manages vital services (water, gas, electricity, public transport, etc.) for the benefit of the people, that guides the economy to serve the needs of the many rather than the profits of the few, and that guarantees a basic standard of living - including free health care and education - for all. 2.Social Democracy. A person should have a say in all decisions that affect him or her. All legitimate governments are created through a social contract - an informal agreement between the people of a country. The government derives its power and legitimacy solely from the people, and its purpose is to serve the interests of the people. As such, democracy is the only legitimate form of government. 3. Human Rights and Solidarity. In order to protect the dignity of the human being and the welfare of all citizens of the world, the Socialist International affirms human rights as pillars of its ideology, pledges to uphold them in all countries governed by SI member parties, and vows to fight against all forces which seek to undermine them. ' Now Laborers of the World Unite!'''